It is known to provide so-called IMF (In Mould Foil) or IML for covers of portable electronic devices. IMF is a structure where a stiff plastic material has been bonded to a flexible plastic film through moulding. The IMF technique allows the provision of a cover where it is easy to provide graphics on the cover.
Portable electronic devices are furthermore provided with keys, which normally are provided in a keypad. These keys traditionally go through holes in the cover and then normally influence a dome or some other similar structure in order to provide key inputs.
Dirt can however enter the hole between the key and the cover and then negatively influence the functioning of the key. If the device is accidentally dropped in water, water may furthermore enter these holes and damage the phone. The keys may furthermore be fairly expensive to produce and mount. It is therefore of interest to provide keys for a portable electronic device in an alternative way than what is traditionally done.